The invention relates to a pneumatic suction device for discharging granulates (different kinds of bruised grain) or other not readily flowable bulk goods from ships by means of a suction pipe having a suction nozzle and suspended from a steerable jib.
It is known that materials are partially caked together very solidly in ships, so that insufficient material is then extracted by means of the suction nozzle of the suction device. This applies in particular if walls of material are left standing in the ship's holds. For this reason, mechanically driven rotating loosening mechanisms have been connected to the suction nozzle, which penetrate into the material or the walls of material left standing, and guide the material to the suction nozzle. It has been observed in practice that the risk of an accident to the personnel prevails under application of such devices drawing the material into the suction nozzle, said personnel being obliged to deal with incidents in the ship's hold, if trouble arises. Furthermore, the existing drawing-in devices are comparatively heavy and result in additionally stressing the jib carrying the same.
It is an object of the invention to secure a loosening action on the goods and a collapse of walls of material in the case of granulates or bruised grain which are not too solidly clumped together in ships, or of other materials which tend to form steep walls which are left standing, without any risks being incurred by the personnel.